Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (2022 Touchstone Animation film)
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is a 2022 animated musical fantasy adventure action science fiction spy thriller crossover film produced by 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney Pictures, Universal Pictures, Lionsgate, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Revolution Studios, Hasbro Films, Touchstone Animation, Annapurna Pictures, Laika, Allspark Pictures, Boulder Media and DHX Media and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, AT&T-Verizon Distribution, Sony Pictures Releasing and United Artists Releasing. It is crossover film of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Up, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Ratatouille, Minions, Ice Age, WALL-E, Moana, Robots, Home, Happy Feet, Yin Yang Yo!, Bolt, Kung Fu Panda, Despicable Me, The Secret Life of Pets and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Plot Cast * Tara Strong as Rudolph, a red-nosed reindeer. * Sebastian Benedict as Zoey the Doefriend, Rudolph's boyfriend. * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, a Earth pony. * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus pony. * Matt Hill as Soarin, Rainbow Dash's boyfriend. * Jim Sturgess as Soren, Soarin's best friend. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a Earth pony. * Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, a Pegasus pony. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a unicorn pony. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Twilight's No. 1 Assistant. * Grey DeLisle as Wubbzy, Applejack's No. 2 Assistant. * Patton Oswalt as Remy, Trixie's No. 3 Assistant. * Pierre Coffin as Kevin, Rainbow's No. 4 Assistant. * Pierre Coffin as Stuart, Pinkie Pie's No. 5 Assistant. * Pierre Coffin as Bob, Fluttershy's No. 6 Assistant. * Pierre Coffin as Mel, Starlight's No. 7 Assistant. * Chris Wedge as Scrat, Sunset's No. 8 Assistant. * Ben Burtt as WALL-E, Rarity's No. 9 Assistant. * Tara Strong as Daizy, Wubbzy's girlfriend. * Alan Tudyk as Heihei, Rainbow's Pet. * Dee Bradley Baker as Pua, Starlight's Pet. * Chris Wedge as Wonderbot, Trixie's Pet. * Rebecca Shoichet as Princess Sunset Shimmer, a Alicorn Pony and Twilight Sparkle's best friend. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, a unicorn pony and Trixie Lulamoon's best friend. * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov, Starlight's boyfriend. * Elijah Wood as Mumble, Oh's friend. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, a unicorn pony. * Hank Azaria as Sven the Puffin, Trixie's boyfriend. * Bob Peterson as Dug, Sven's best friend. * Chiara Zanni as Daring Do, a Pegasus pony. * Scott McCord as Yang, Daring Do's boyfriend. * John Travolta as Bolt, Yang's best friend. * Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, a Alicorn pony. * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, a Alicorn pony. * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, a Alicorn pony. * Andrew Francis as Prince Shining Armor, a unicorn pony and Twilight Sparkle's big brother. * Ali Milner as Princess Ember, Spike's best friend. * Brenda M Crichlow as Zecora, a zebra. * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, a Earth pony filly. * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, a unicorn pony filly. * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, a Pegasus pony filly. * Hugh Jackman as Button Mash, a brown Earth colt. * Angelina Jolie as Cheerilee, a Earth pony. * Nicole Oliver as Spitfire, a Pegasus pony. * Kyle Rideout as Thorax, a Changeling. * Sabrina Pitre as Luster Dawn * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus * Lauren Jackson as Flynn, a orca. * Katrina Salisbury as Xolme, a markhor. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus * Vincent Tong as Sandbar * TBD as TBD, a Earth pony and Applejack's big brother. * Emily Blunt as Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Princess Luna's best friend. * Gary Oldman as Shen, reformed villain and Fizzlepop Berrytwist's boyfriend. * Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek, main villain. * Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis, secondary villain. * Alvin Sanders as King Sombra, third villain. * Doc Harris as Grogar, fourth villain. * Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow, fifth villain. * Andy Nyman as Clive the Robot, reformed villain. * Dee Bradley Baker as Pollito the Chicken, reformed villain. * Kevin Hart as Snowball the Rabbit, reformed villain. * Trevor Devall as Iron Will, a minotaur. * * * * * * * Simon J Smith as TBD The Baby Anguirus a.k.a. Four Blind Toho Kaiju Babies * Christopher Knights as TBD The Baby Baragon a.k.a. Four Blind Toho Kaiju Babies * Mike Myers as TBD The Baby Varan a.k.a. Four Blind Toho Kaiju Babies * Dee Bradley Baker as TBD The Baby Barugon a.k.a. Four Blind Toho Kaiju Babies * Igneous Rock * Cloudy Quartz * Limestone Pie * Marble Pie * as * TBD as Songbird Serenade, a Pegasus pony. * Frank Welker as Stormella's Wolves, Cragadile, and Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Animals, Dinosaurs, and Other Prehistoric Creatures Cameos and Easter Eggs My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Pinkie Pie's Parents Pinkie Pie's Sisters Iron Will Garble List of Species *Tyrannosaurus rex *Triceratops horridus *Edmontosaurus annectens *Pteranodon longiceps *Quetzalcoatlus northropi *Didelopdon vorax *Ornithomimus velox *Velociraptor mongoliensis *Protoceratops andrewsi *Mononykus olecranus *Saurolophus angustirostris *Basilosaurus ‬cetoides‭ *Platecarpus planifrons *Shonisaurus popularis *Elasmosaurus platyurus *Brachiosaurus altithorax *Stegosaurus armatus *Spinosaurus aegyptiacus *Carcharodontosaurus saharicus *Ouranosaurus nigeriensis *Alanqa saharica *Onchopristis dunklei *Sarcosuchus imperator *Goniopholis crassidens *Dimetrodon grandis *Edaphosaurus pogonias *Seymouria baylorensis Other *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Steppe Mammoth (Mammuthus trogontherii) *Giant Wombat (Diprotodon optatum) *Giant Elk (Megaloceros giganteus) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) (1 female, 2 cubs of unknown gender) *Cave Lion (Panthera leo spelaea) (1 female, 2 cubs of unknown gender) *Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) *Diictodon feliceps *Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) *Tarpan (Equus ferus ferus) (3 males, 6 females) *Scimitar Cat (Homotherium serum) *Cave Hyena (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) *Long-Horned Bison (Bison latifrons) *Archaeopteryx lithographica *Blunt-Snouted Dolphin (Platalearostrum hoekmani) *Shasta Ground Sloth (Nothrotheriops shastensis) *Titanoboa cerrejonensis *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Megalania (Varanus priscus) *Giant Ape (Gigantopithecus blacki) Animals *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Bobcat (Lynx rufus) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) *California Valley Quail (Callipepla californica) *Common Minke Whale (Balaenoptera acutorostrata) *Dall Sheep (Ovis dalli) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) *Eastern Elk (Cervus canadensis canadensis) *Eastern Cougar (Puma concolor couguar) (1 female, 3 cubs of unknown gender) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Hare (Lepus europaeus) *Horseshoe Crab (Limulus limulus) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *North American Zebra (Equus quagga americanum) *Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) *Snow Goose (Anser caerulescens) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *Western Moose (Alces alces andersoni) *Wild Horse (Equus ferus) *Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) Category:2022 films Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer